deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nightmare Hobo
Topic 1 Hello. Ar you an administrator on this site? You are the only person I have seen making edits. Zeno Panthakree 04:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Well actually, the last admin (MasterM) just up and left some 3 weeks ago, and hasn't been active since. So I don't actually have admin rights. But since this wiki is in need of some help, if MasterM doesn't show up soon, I could ask the Wikia Team for admin rights. Nightmare Hobo 12:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Oh thats why Some are the pages are mediocre, also if you do gain admin, i suggest new pages for the new DLC that released this Week. I already have all of them so i can contribute. Actually, in response to Aericirea's post, you don't need admin rights to create new pages. So you go ahead. Nightmare Hobo 12:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 2 I suggest making a new Dead Space Wikia Aericirea 11:08, 21 November 2008 (UTC) In response to your last post, why is that? Nightmare Hobo 19:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Well, we can Completely restart and actually make this look more presentable. This is all just a suggestion. That would be impossible. Consider all the articles you would have to individually move. And making it more presentable would be quite easy, really. No need to start COMPLETELY over. Just tell me what needs improving. Nightmare Hobo 00:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures, suits, text. Okay your gonna have to explain, im not exactly a master at wikis, im not really fully understanding the capabilities of admin and the public.Aericirea 20:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 3 Kay got those down already, the high res pictures of the suits were done by me, text not so much, thanks for that tutorial thingy, also, how would we change the main picture of the Dead Space Wikia? Aericirea 20:46, 21 November 2008 (UTC) You mean the logo? And in response to your last post, the distinctions between an admin and normal users are quite simple. An admin (or a sysop, for that matter) has the rights to delete a page, change properties of the wiki, and other rights the general public can't be trusted with. Nightmare Hobo 00:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ah properties thats the word im looking for, and yes the main logo, not saying its bad or anything, it deserves more of a general feel to it, also the whole theme of the Front Page. To change those, you must have admin rights. If the current admin doesn't answer the message I left him in a few days, I'm pretty sure I could post a request for adminship. And logos are quite complicated. Nightmare Hobo 01:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ahh okay thats what i was trying to lead my point to, so yeah thanks for the help Aericirea 21:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 4 Hey Nightmare Hobo, I have a list of questions to ask... Just wondering: How soon, how long and how hard would it be to change the entire format of the wiki from a bland white background to a more Dead Space-themed look (My recommendation: dirty brown/red with rusted blood-encrusted metal paneling and blue HUDs)? The white is too "clean" for a wiki based on a gore-riddled sci-fi horror game. Also, would it be a good idea if I edit weapon pages to include a "strategy" list, such as it has been done for the Necromorphs? I'm not an all-weapons expert, having only stuck with 4 particular weapons through the game, but I'll try to help out there. Lastly, can there be a "difficulties" page that lists the differences between each game difficulty? Was thinking about this ever since the moment I noticed the stated ammo drop for the plasma cutter (stated value is only true for easy difficulty, and it seems neater to list the % difference between ammo drops in one page rather than draw them all out in every weapons page). --Redscorpio90 20:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I am planning on doing the Same as Redscorpio90 but only with the suits since I am a master at them since I have them all.Also the Wiki could use some more detail, i could make a better dead space wikia picure or anything with dead space pictures. Aericirea 21:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 5 Sorry for taking so long, guys. In response to Redscorpio90's post (Could I call you Red?) it would first be very hard (Depends, I guess) to actually create the skins, but easier to apply them. It would be a good idea to add strategies for the weapons, and the Difficulties page is a good idea. In response to Aericirea's post, go ahead with the suits, and pictures are always nice. Nightmare Hobo 23:07, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Heh, that wasn't a long time to respond (I've seen worse). Sure, Red's a nice shortened name! Im not familiar with skin designing on wikis, but can one of the wikia staff help out in this matter? And also, these "threat levels" I see on some necromorph pages (Pregnants, Slashers), are these necessary? I mean, these can't really be given a determined threat level since players might find some easier to kill than others. So the difficulty page is approved, but I dont suppose we can make it any time soon, since I don't think we have enough data for that (ask an EA employee?)? Lastly, I think it's a must to have a category of pages detailing each level in the game (objectives, new enemies encountered, total power nodes/audio logs/video logs/text logs/schematics/weapons to be found). Oh, and Aericirea, when you say you're doing for the suits what I'm doing for the weapons and necromorph pages, do you mean you're making a statistics list for them? Good call.--Redscorpio90 03:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) You're right, the threat levels are obstructive and useless. Don't know why I didn't think to remove them earlier. I don't think EA employees will go out of their way to help with such a trivial thing. There are better sources: the Forums. And the level pages are quite necessary, I agree. Don't suppose you have the Prima Guide? Oh, and start using the forum a bit more, it's there for a reason. Nightmare Hobo 12:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 6 The forum? Right, sorry! Oh, and I don't have the guide, unfortunately. --Redscorpio90 13:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Also with this Wiki we should really focus on first time players also, we wouldnt want to spoil Most of the secrets to the Gaming Experience to N00Bs. Also some articles have SPOILS on it which helps. That was a nice touch. Also Red, i could help the weapon articles with some other in game pictures of the Weapons if you'll like. Aericirea 10:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Well, strategies against enemies sooner or later have to show a spoiler or two (I didnt know about the divider finishing move, now I'm never going to let them near me). A spoiler template on character pages would help out as well (I've got an idea or two on it, will mention it in watercooler). Hrm, weapons pictures are nice and would be fully appreciated, I myself cant seem to get a central look at the weapon Isaac currently holds without part of it being obscured at a corner of the screen.--Redscorpio90 16:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, before you go adding "Spoilers!" to everything. A wiki isn't for first-time players. I've seen a lot of gaming wikis, and they don't add individual spoiler warnings to every page. The main page should simply have a notice saying the latter and warn about spoilers. About pictures: I have the e-Guide, and it has lots of great pictures, but I'm having difficulties transferring them. Clipboard is failing on me. Nightmare Hobo 19:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ahh okay i can help with the e-Guide i think Aericirea 17:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome Cheers. =) Good luck with your adminship request. From what I've seen so far, you've done a good job. I think I might stick around and help out. -- Cheesy Snake 22:48, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot. It's always nice to see new contributors, since there are very few. Nightmare Hobo 23:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you're an admin. Thanks for your interest in becoming an admin. I've given you the rights -- please use them well! Please concentrate on building the community, by welcoming new users and creating more pages. If you're interested, you can also work on meeting the guidelines to earn a Wikia Spotlight ad to be displayed on other wikis. Best of luck to you, and please let me know if you need any help. — Catherine (talk) 23:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey congrats man. If you're needing any sysops, I'll stick my hand up to volunteer. I've been one over on a couple of other wikis so I know what I'm doing if you need a hand with anything. =) -- Cheesy Snake 00:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, that's a good idea. You could manage the templates (I'm more of a page kind of guy). Think of it as being my "right-hand man", haha. So what do you say? Nightmare Hobo 00:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. I've templated up all the weapon pages so all we need now is stats. -- Cheesy Snake 00:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Sure, but don't run off on me. Nightmare Hobo 00:22, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll do my best. =p I'm at Uni during the week but I've got the evenings free with plenty of spare time to kill. And that shouldn't change for a while. -- Cheesy Snake 00:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Idea about making articles less bland We could add, or request Screenshots to spice up some pages, I would, but the screenshot button on My PC doesn't work. I recommend Screenshots of the following pages USM Valor- there is one point in the game where you can see the whole ship from the Ishimura, and that would make an excellent shot for the page. Nicole Brennan- definnitly needed Agent Kendra and Hammond. I would also consider an Article on Cpl. Chen and Johnson. M10 101 Well, Chen and Johnson aren't really characters per se, they die within minutes of beginning the game. But it's certainly doable. After other things are cleared up, I may be able to upload a few. Nightmare Hobo 01:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Well, they do die, and rather stupidly (i.g. standing still while the slashers run up to them) But I will try to expand on them, maybe in USG Kellion Article. Meanwhile I need to get my Screenshot button fixed. I also have idea to expand on theories idea of the Valor, but maybe at a later date. M10 101 ::And try to sign your posts next time. Nightmare Hobo 02:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I get back from sleep, and you're admin all of a sudden! Congrats!!! Should there be a template for the minigames? I'd approve, although there are only 2 minigames found in the entire game... I can help out with screenshots, as soon as I learn which keyboard button stands for taking a snap and learn how to resize them appropriate dimensions... Maybe I'll stick to typing, eh heh. The dark blue against white text's a nice change, but ack my eyes, I can't read the text in certain text boxes now without highlighting them as the white text blends against the brightly-coloured text box. They're found in comparing page changes as well as the fancy new weapon templates. --Redscorpio90 13:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, this is temporary. Once a custom skin is created, we'll use that. And the button to take a screen is Print Screen, if you want to screen the whole page, or CTRL-Print Screen to take a screen of the active window. Maybe we'll get around to a minigame template, perhaps. Nightmare Hobo 19:58, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Nightmare, I got a new Keyboard, and for the Military Suit, do you want me to take a screen of one of the USM Propaganda posters, are do you think the article is as fine as it is (Besides being a Stub)? Oh by the way, I looked all over the game, and couldn't find what USM stands for? M10 101 22:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Alright, as long as it isn't a repeat of an existing image. And if I ever knew what USM stood for, I've forgot. Nightmare Hobo 00:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I will get on it by the end of this week (I will have to play through a save to get it), but get this, I found a site with ALL THE TRANSCRIPTS for the LOGS. Cool. USM= United States Military? or United Systems Military? Weird. M10 101 ::Well, that's not really big news, as there are a few sources with that information that I am aware of. Nightmare Hobo 15:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Topic 7 First of all, big congrats with the Admin status! I'll continue trying to grab some good quality screenshots for us, hope what I've added has helped. I'd like to see a menu on the left for 'Characters', kinda like you have 'Necromorphs' right now...is that possible? As for the spoilers, how about we make a uniform text box to use for spoilers, where you have to highlight the text to see the spoiler information, or one you must click to expand? Sorry to add this to one section, I'm new to the 'user talk' sections...Thoughts, ideas? --JintoLyn 22:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, as a wiki dedicated to a single subject, there aren't any individual spoiler alerts. I'll probably add as much to the main page. It's a big hassle to add that to every page that has spoilers (Which are many). And I'll see what I can do for the Characters bar. Nightmare Hobo 23:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) hello hey dude. thanks for the welcome. i was just putting my template on all the wikias i could find but still thanks. also if you want any help cusomizing this wikis skin snce you are a admin just let me know (my talk page here will be fine if you need to contact me) and i will help. i just did Mercs WIkis (it pretty good take a look at http://mercs.wikia.com ) so if you want some help on this one just let me know. cheers -- patx 23:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, I'm just finishing up the new skin, it'll be ready later today. All the code was there, I just customized the colors, etc. Looks great. Nightmare Hobo 20:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah now I see it nice job -- patx 23:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) back Sorry for the delay, just been very sick lately. Will do what I can to make up for it and add more info to the wiki (MasterM) :A lot has happened since you left. I applied for the position of admin and received it, due to the fact that there wasn't any contact from you. I also appointed another sysop, Cheesy Snake. What do you think of the new skin? Nightmare Hobo 02:38, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Work Awesome job man. I added some more info to wiki as well as some new pages. I'm curious as to what next as the possibilities are somewhat limited. I'm thinking of adding a Dead Space 2 page but so far there's not much info to put on it. Will think of new things soon. Good work--MasterM 05:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Topics of Interest Went over the wiki and found these topics had not been addressed : Walkthrough and Downfall. I''ve played and beaten Dead Space 5 times so a Walkthrough will be no problem but as for Downfall I haven't seen it but will look into making a page and hoping people will edit it. Also I'm not sure if a strategy page would be out of the question. I'd like to get some input so I can can get to work devising a layout for the pages. No problem. I have Downfall on BluRay so I'd be able to write the page and synopsis. And a strategy page for what? Nightmare Hobo 12:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) oh a strategy page in general for the entire game so viewers have an idea of what to do and not to do--MasterM 00:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, that could be added in pieces to the chapter pages, once they're made. I don't think a general strategies page is really needed, since all the monsters and weapons have their strategies on their own pages. But a little "Tips and Tricks" page could be nice. Nightmare Hobo 01:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 8 :I've put together a Downfall page just from copy/pasting the synopsis from wikipedia. I've seen the movie myself a couple of times so it shouldn't be too hard to expand. I've also moved the No Known Survivors stuff on the main page to a page of its own. It'll need expanded on by someone who's played through the whole site. :Added a few missing character articles and a page on the Store. Basically spent an hour adding bits here and there. =p -- Cheesy Snake 01:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Very good, very good. I'd have to say the article count and quality of this wiki has almost doubled since last month. Nightmare Hobo 01:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::On that note, we've now reached 100 legitimate content pages! Go us. I've started working on Logs, creating an individual page for each one. This'll let us transcribe each one and add any extra information to them that's needed. Like links to backstory or things like that. -- Cheesy Snake 13:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know, 72 pages of individual logs sounds like a bad idea to me. They don't need individual pages, perhaps there could instead be 12 pages of logs, grouped in their respective chapters. That would be a lot better. Nightmare Hobo 14:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::That is a fair point but I personally think this would work better as it allows various bits of information to be added to them. If the logs were grouped by chapter the page would be very long and anything over about 30kb is difficult to edit on low spec PCs. Also causes problems with some browsers as well. What I'll do though is make chapter categories and templates to link each set together for easy navigation and the like. -- Cheesy Snake 22:08, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Templates? While I went over recent changes I noticed several articles typed "template" . I went over them and I was quite confounded as to their meaning and purpose as well as their value to the viewer. Care to enlighten me?--MasterM 02:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, templates are basically what controls the wiki's look and features. You edit the stub template, you change what the stub writes. Got it? Nightmare Hobo 01:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well we should put them in harder place to find so someone doesn't find them by accident as easily--MasterM 03:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::That isn't a problem. As I have rollback rights, I can revert vandalism with a single click. And you can't really 'put' pages somewhere else. Nightmare Hobo 03:42, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::We could protect templates that we don't want edited too much so that folk won't be able to accidentally break them. Would be useful for templates on a lot a pages. -- Cheesy Snake 22:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::There are a lot of said templates... Nightmare Hobo 00:03, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Topic 9 Nightmare Hobo, I have a friend who is awesome at photoshop, and he is willing to make another Dead Space Wikia picture for the front page. Are you interested? I dont have the picture yet, but when I do I'll put it up on my page for people to look at. Aericirea 8:38 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I'm willing to see what he's got, but sign your comments next time. Nightmare Hobo 01:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Okay Nightmare, I have the New picture on my Page (thanks to Flare62) its pretty cool check it out. I might make more than one so you have more to look at.Aericirea10:47 3 December 2008 (UTC) Topic 10 Hey Nightmare Hobo, would you mind deleting the new weapons page titled as "pause"? I have never seen a more original weapon concept that involves freezing the game and bringing up a menu, and I'm currently wondering why all other game wikias have not featured this brilliant weapon page. Yes. --Redscorpio90 17:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I've deleted 'Pause'. And Aericirea, the picture looks great, but I don't know if the font for the text really fits the picture. Nightmare Hobo 20:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I see, okay did you check the other one on the Bottom?Aericirea 2:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well, the bottom certainly is an improvement in font. I could open up a discussion on the forum to see if the majority likes the current one or this one. Nightmare Hobo 21:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Sounds Good,, Thanks for you help (i guess lol)Aericirea 8:48, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Changing name of article of Military suit to Military RIG Won't it be more correct to change the name from the Level 6 Military suit article to the Military RIG. M10 101 :No, because the Military Suit is also called the Level 6 RIG. Nightmare Hobo 23:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I also see you removed the shot I uploaded, so :( ? M10 101 ::I removed it because we don't need a second, inferior shot of the Military Suit, and because the information you added to the page was false (That was Isaac, not a USM Valor soldier). I'm not being harsh or anything, it's just we didn't need it. Nightmare Hobo 23:50, 5 December 2008 (UTC) My bad: I won't trust THAT source again. My only complaint about the current picture, is that it is to "grainy" I mean, compare the shot to another shot ingame and you'll see the difference in Color Palette, you know what I mean. Of course youre not Harsh, Hobos are never harsh, even Nightmare ones :). M10 101 :::Meh, you can't have everything. It's not that bad, anyway. Nightmare Hobo 04:36, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Test This is just to test out my sig. =) And also to ask if you know which log should be in the place of the ? here. I thought I had it but it looks like I don't. =/ -- Cheese Talk to the Cheese 00:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Topic 11 Hey did you consider the New picture? also, the Suits are going to be post-poned with In-Game pictures. Unless someone else started a new game, I'm going to have to create a new File. :Not enough people have given their opinion yet, for the picture. I'm not sure I understood what you said about the suits, could you reiterate? MediaWiki:Common.css To the current active Admin, Please include the following code into your Common.css. The code allows admins' username to be highlighted when previewed in the feature. /* Administrator and bot Highlights by Subtank */ table.diff aSnake", ul#pagehistory li aSnake", ul.special li aSnake", table.diff atitle="User:MasterM", ul#pagehistory li atitle="User:MasterM", ul.special li atitle="User:MasterM", table.diff aHobo", ul#pagehistory li aHobo", ul.special li aHobo" { font-weight: bold;color:#6b8e23 } Test it out. Cheers. KAC 10:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Pardon my incompetence, but I seem to have made a mistake. Could you take a look and notify me of any errors in the common.css? Nightmare Hobo 19:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::I believe the Wikia Cache is not updated for today. Perhaps try checking it tomorrow if it works. It should highlighted the Administrators name when referred to the Special:Changes. -KAC 21:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::I think this should solve the entire problem. Test it out. - KAC 12:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) /* Administrator and bot Highlights by Subtank */ table.diff aSnake", ul#pagehistory li aSnake", ul.special li aSnake", table.diff atitle="User:MasterM", ul#pagehistory li atitle="User:MasterM", ul.special li atitle="User:MasterM", table.diff aHobo", ul#pagehistory li aHobo", ul.special li aHobo" { color: #009900; } ::::It's been done. Not working as of yet. When I look at the page histories, however, they show up there, at least. Nightmare Hobo 20:01, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::This is really bizarre. I'll check this up with Wikia Helpers/Janitors. - KAC 20:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Topic 12 Hello there. I'd just like to personally thank Nightmare Hobo for making some slight yet very useful changes to my article. And I must say you made it sound a little more reasonable in some parts. And for that, I'd just like to thank you. --Pyschosocial 05:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. It is my duty, after all. Nightmare Hobo 14:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Possible Sequel? There is a rumor at Wikipedia, and among some EA sites, that Schofield and the gang are working on a sequel. Should we prepare for that possibility? M10 101 23:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :It's too early for that. When the sequel is clearly confirmed, then an article could be created. Nightmare Hobo 01:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I am not saying we should create an article, I am saying we better get ready to sort through the initial information craps that are annoucements. Confirming returning items and Characters? It will be crazier here than Aegis 7 after the Marker was found. M10 101 03:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::And how could we "get ready"? Nightmare Hobo 22:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Considering Dead space was pretty successful, EA will more than likely make a sequel. I think we should hold off making an article about it until a definitive announcement is made and then we keep a close eye on it and only add information that is confirmed (i.e it comes from an official EA announcement etc.), anything else gets moved to the talk page until it can be confirmed. -- Cheese Talk to the Cheese 16:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Holy Nerfs! I am not suggesting an article! I am saying when or if confirmed, we will have sift through information packets, and confirm as much things as we can, I am suggesting an Internet Resource Team to add proper data to the wiki. M10 101 16:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::It's too early to think about that. The sequel could be released in a few months, or a few years. The confirmation could come months or years before the release. Right now, we have nothing, only a few vague comments. Nightmare Hobo 22:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) "Or years", you do know EA publishes this game? Not the 6 year SC2 Blizzard, but 6 month sequal or expack EA? M10 101 14:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) DLC Articles Nightmare - I'm new to this Wiki but I noticed there are no pages concerning the DLC packs. I think it'd be efficient to turn the existing suit articles into articles concerning the entire packs (Scorpion Suit becomes Scorpion Pack, etc) while creating entirely new pages for the standalone weapon packs (speed kills pack, military pack). I have already created an example with Tank Pack, as an example. Feel free to revert the article back to a past version if you feel the change unwarrented. Images can be found here and descriptions/cost found here Aces oo7 05:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC)